The present invention relates to a hose reel, particularly for an air hose, which is easily transportable. Reels for air hoses are typically permanently mounted, either on a vehicle or on a stationary apparatus; however, there are many instances where portability of the hose is desirable. In such situations, a loose hose is simply dragged to the site of operation. There are, of course, inherent disadvantages to carrying a hose which is not mounted on a reel, notably: the hose is heavy to transport; it frequently becomes kinked when pulled out; and it is difficult to rewind.
Portable hose reels are known but are difficult to use since the reels are generally heavy and difficult to move. Additionally, hose reels which have wheels so that they can be rolled are unstable and thus similarly difficult to use.